Health and Hospital Corporation of Marion County (HHC), doing business as Wishard Health Services (WHS), is pleased to submit its application to the Department of Health and Human Services Medical Liability Reform and Patient Safety Planning grant program. The proposed study will collect, analyze, and evaluate data regarding WHS's new Revised Medical Claims Management Model. The proposed study titled, Open Disclosure and Medical Claims Study, will promote open communication and identify risk-prone areas, ultimately increasing patient safety by removing risks early. Specifically, the proposed study will collect and analyze data on: (1) grievances;(2) incidents that require peer review;(3) state reportables;(4) patient falls resulting in injury;(5) tort claims;and (6) Indiana Department of Insurance complaints. The Open Disclosure and Medical Claims Study will positively affect physicians', attorneys', and medical providers'historical aversion to having open dialogue with patients who have been victims of medical error. WHS will be able to collect and analyze data that supports open disclosure between healthcare staff and victims of medical error, ultimately increasing patient safety and increasing communication among physicians, hospitals, and patients. The proposed study will increase "teachable moments" by encouraging physicians and hospital staff to learn from adverse events and potentially adverse events, ultimately lowering institution's risk for medical malpractice claims. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is a absence of dialogue among physicians, hospitals, and patients regarding patient safety and medical errors due to a fear of malpractice claims and lack of guided communication. Implementing and evaluating a process that increases open disclosure will ultimately improve patient safety and create a culture that rewards trust and communication among providers and patients.